


Knock On My Door

by Neuqe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: College AU, Human AU, I couldn't bring myself writing angst so this very fluffy, M/M, Misunderstandings, the tiniest amount of angst possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuqe/pseuds/Neuqe
Summary: "I literally can’t sleep alone anymore so I’ve shown up at your door in my pyjamas, can we have one more nap together, please?" AU





	

Simon is on the edge of falling asleep when he hears a persistent knock on his dorm room’s door. He groans as he fumbles for his glasses from the adjacent table. He manages to put his glasses on and glances at the digital clock. It shows 1 am, and Simon mentally curses the person who is disturbing his sleep.

The knocking continues, and he has no other choice but drag himself away from the comforts of his bed. As he walks to the door, he is planning all the possible ways he can kill whoever is behind his door, or at least what rude things he can say to them.

It is inhuman to wake someone up during the night.

When Simon finally opens the door, he is too taken aback to say any of the things he planned. He is staring Jace with a dumbfounded expression.

Jace is standing in the hallway, hugging a fluffy pillow, and wearing his pyjama, which is actually just a pair of ratty sweatpants and Simon’s old band t-shirt. He is wearing a black puffy coat as well but apparently has not bothered to zip it. Snowflakes are melting on his hair, and making it slightly damp. He must have walked across the campus from his dorm.

He looks vulnerable and wary, and almost seems to avoid looking at him.

“Jace,” Simon says softly, and closes his eyes as he leans on the door, “what are you doing here?”

He has not seen Jace since the argument and he does not have the slightest idea why he has appeared behind his door in the middle of the night.

Jace takes a sharp breath. “I know I’m not supposed to be here because we broke up, but I cannot fall asleep alone anymore. You have _ruined_ me, Lewis. I have that English exam tomorrow and I cannot do it without any sleep. So could I sleep here one more time?”

Jace is speaking quickly, as if he is nervous about something, and Simon’s brain is too tired and foggy to comprehend what he is saying. He blinks few times, and stares Jace before stepping to the side and opening the door wider.

It is not until Jace is sitting on the edge of his bed and he closes the door that his brain catches up on Jace’s earlier words.

“Did you say we broke up?” Simon asks with disbelief and leans against the door.

“I did,” Jace says slowly, and his voice sounds sorrow. He keeps fidgeting with the pillow he brought with him. Simon knows he does not only seem to be nervous, he is actually nervous about something. Fidgeting is his nervous mannerism.

“But we didn’t,” he argues, and tries to deduce how Jace had come to that conclusion. He is quite certain he would remember if they had broken up.

“We did.”

“I’m pretty sure we didn’t,” Simon says and walks towards the bed. He drags his hand across his face, and tries to feel more awake.

He thinks this is the type of conversation a couple should have when they are both fully awake.

“Why do you think we broke up?”

Jace looks at him with an odd and puzzled expression, and hugs his pillow. “You were yelling and then I was yelling, and then you threw me out of this room and told me to go away.”

He finally connects the dots in his head and the realisation hits him. He sits next to Jace on the edge of his bed, and gently nudges him. “I wasn’t breaking up with you.”

Jace shoots him a look of doubt, and it prompts him to continue.

“It was just an argument. Couples have those,” he says, even though it was not their first argument, and Jace probably did not need a lecture on what counted as a fight.

“But you _threw me out._ You never do that,” Jace argues.

Simon sighs, and takes Jace’s hand into his. He keeps tracing small circles on the back of his hand. “I had a crappy day and then we started fighting, and I didn’t want to escalate it by taking my bad mood out on you. I told you to go away because I was afraid I was going to say something stupid that I didn’t mean. I was going to call you in the morning and apologize. Then after the exam, I would have taken you out to an apology lunch. So yeah, I wasn’t breaking up with you.”

“Oh,” Jace says quietly.

“Yeah,” he says softly, and kisses Jace’s temple, “I’m sorry for the argument, and for not communicating properly.”

Simon feels awful. He knows that Jace has his fair share of abandonment issues, and the last thing he wants to do is to make them worse. He did not consider how Jace might have interpreted their argument.

Jace stays quiet, but his muscles relax, and his body loses some of the tension. He keeps looking at their intertwined hands, and then he looks up, and finally meets Simon’s gaze.

He looks exhausted, but a gentle smile spreads on his face.

“I guess I can forgive you that much,” he says softly, and he supresses a yawn.

Simon chuckles, and wraps his arm around him to pull him closer. “Good. But I still feel like was a major idiot, so I’m still taking you to that apology lunch, and possibly to an apology breakfast.”

Jace laughs and it is one of the most beautiful sounds Simon has ever heard.

“I don’t think that is happening with your college student budget,” he points out.

“Fine, I’ll _make_ you an apology breakfast, and then we’re going to have lunch in some restaurant with reasonable prices and unhealthy food,” he says, and laughs, “does that sound more realistic to you?”

“I’m willing to eat instant noodles as a breakfast and then have fast food as a lunch,” he says with a huge grin, and pokes Simon’s leg gently, “I’ll love it anyway.”

“You are really determined to take the romance out of my sweet and thoughtful apology,” he deadpans.

“I’m just being a realistic.”

Simon shakes his head but he is still smiling, and hums as a response. Jace is yawning again, and Simon suddenly remembers why he came over in the first place.

He glances at the clock, and sighs. “We probably still need to talk about this whole thing, but I think we should go to sleep.”

“Yeah,” Jace agrees, “but we’re going to be okay.”

His voice is quiet, and his statement almost sounds like a question, and it breaks Simon’s heart a bit more.

“Totally,” he agrees, and kisses the top of his head affectionately before he lets go off Jace, and stands up. He walks across the room to a closet and pulls out another blanket because the one thing he has learnt during their relationship is that Jace will hog all the blankets and then deny everything.

He tosses it to Jace, and he throws his puffy jacket at him in return. Simon rolls his eyes, and Jace only grins at him.

Soon enough, they are both in bed, under all the duvets and blankets Simon could find. He has his arm wrapped around Jace, and they are both silent. Simon cannot see Jace’s face but his breathing is still uneven so he knows he is awake.

“Do you think you can sleep now?” He whispers.

It is actually quite endearing that Jace could not fall asleep without him, but it does not prevent him from teasing him about it.

“Shut up,” Jace whispers back, but he can hear that he is smiling, “or I’m going to sleep on the floor.”

Truth to be told, he sleeps better when Jace is there. It is oddly comforting, even though he hogs all the blankets, but he makes him feel safe and comfortable.

“Like you could sleep without me,” he teases.

Jace groans against his pillow. “You are the worst.”

“And I like having you here,” he finishes more softly, completely ignoring Jace’s earlier complaints.

Jace hums happily, and Simon presses a soft kiss against his neck.

It does not take long before they both have fallen asleep.

   

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing jimon and they are surprisingly difficult characters to write so I don't know how good this is but at least I got rid of my writer's block! All the mistakes are mine (and there are probably some because I'm a tired bilingual student who wrote this while avoiding studying) The title is from Stars by Alessia Cara and the prompt is from a tumblr post about post break-up aus and I no longer can find it.


End file.
